


Go Go Gudako!

by Spellbinding



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cheerleaders, F/F, Master/Servant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 18:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spellbinding/pseuds/Spellbinding
Summary: Brynhildr encourages Gudako intensely. Based off the Cheer For Master CE.





	Go Go Gudako!

"This is okay with you, right, Master?"

"Yeah! Definitely! Go right ahead!"

Brynhildr was dressed in a fairly revealing cheerleading outfit, very different from the elegant valkyrie's garb she usually wore. It had been her idea, really... She entered Gudako's room, where the hard-working Master of Chaldea was taking a rest from the numerous battles she had done in rapid succession for Nerofest. Brynhildr couldn't stand seeing the cute girl, so brave and heroic, looking so worn out, so she decided to cheer her on... in a more modern way that she had heard about. At first, Brynhildr was a bit nervous about being so exuberant with her encouragement, so she attempted to use a bit of her magic to convince Gudako that the Lancer was actually her loyal companion Mash, and that it was a completely normal thing for 'Mash' to cheer her on like this.  
But apparently the incongruity between how Mash acted and how Brynhildr wanted to uplift her Master was a bit much, and Gudako saw through it.

"Hey Bryn..."

The valkyrie blushed, embarrassed at her own behavior. "Y-yes, Master?" She expected a stern reprimand from the orange haired girl.

"You know I don't mind at all, right? I like you! You don't have to hide yourself... Let all your feelings out and I'll gladly accept them all!"

"O-okay!" She said, surprised but very happy at her Master's approval.

Which is what led to the point she was at now, taking a deep breath, getting Gudako's approval to continue, and preparing herself to show just how much passion she felt for the Master's cause.

"H-hurray, hurray, Master!" She said in a louder voice than she normally used, thrusting her right arm first into the air with the first word, her left arm with the second word, and then shaking the pom poms she held in her hands as she said the word 'Master'. "...i-is... Am I doing this right...?"

_So cute..._ She immediately thought, smiling gently, still a bit worn out from the events of the day. Gudako took a moment to admire the slender but well toned arms of the warrior, usually covered by armor, but in this outfit, they were fully bare. She nodded in approval. "Yep! You're doing great, Bryn, keep it up!" _...who's cheering on who here, exactly...?_

"Y-You can do it! B-Believe in yourself!" Bryn continued, jumping in the air, kicking up her heels with great energy, crossing her arms while on the ground and swinging them out to the sides with each jump... The grace of a valkyrie in the air was something to behold, though it would be hard to say anyone had ever before seen it put to such an unusual use.

...and there was something else to behold, Gudako noticed. The Lancer's strong legs and ethereally light body carried her a sizable distance in the air with each jump, and with such a high jump, Gudako's eyes followed Bryn at an upward angle, and the air on the way back down to the floor lifted the skirt of the cheerleading outfit, naturally... And from the flashes Gudako saw, there was... nothing. The valkyrie was entirely pantyless while wearing a revealing skirt and doing athletic cheering routines. Gudako went from sitting back on her bed with a soft, relaxed expression to pressing her legs together tight, her face going bright red at the realization.

"Something the matter, Master...?"

"O-oh, n-no, it's fine, k-keep it up, Brynhildr!" Gudako's mind was racing. Was it all intentional? Or did she really just think that underwear wasn't part of the cheerleading outfit? In any case, Gudako didn't want to make Brynhildr feel any more embarrassed than she already was, she just wanted to enjoy the earnest encouragement of her Servant.

Brynhildr continued on. She turned to the left, lifting one leg and shaking her pom poms again. "You're the best Master!" Now that Gudako was more alert, she couldn't help but notice the generous side view that this outfit gave of Brynhildr's breast. Bryn then turned to the right, lifting her other leg. "Keep it up, Master!" The beautiful woman had a smile on her face now, her worries seeming to disappear. It was such a lovely smile...

Gudako was shivering, so many thoughts going through her head now at once. The sight of Bryn's smile, the way she was going out of her way to brighten her Master's spirits in such an odd and sensual way... combined with the flashes of her revealing upskirt and her nice, soft looking boobs, Gudako didn't know what she was thinking right now.

Then Brynhildr put the finishing touches on her routine. She turned, her back to her Master, her hands on her hips. She leaned forward then, her skirt hiking up so that the Master got a full view of her completely bare, perfectly shaped behind. "Go, go, Gudako~!" With each word, the valkyrie shook her butt left and right, causing the orange haired girl to lean forward, staring lustfully, jaw slack now, eyes twinkling with excitement, unable to tear her gaze away from the show before her. Bryn followed up by turning around, hands on her hips, a big, seductive smirk on her face, bending forward again, fixing Gudako's attention on the clothing covering her chest. "Go, go..." she said again, waving her torso left and right, a small jiggle occurring on the sides. "...Gudako~!" She shouted, proudly, jumping up again, this time having her Master's eyes locked on her chest so she could experience and incredible underboob vision, using just a bit of her valkyrie abilities to hover in the air for a second so her Master could fully take in the sight, before landing back on the floor.

"...well... How was that, Master...?" She asked, a bit breathless from the exertion.

"...I'm gay. I'mgayI'mgayI'mgay..." Gudako muttered over and over, covering her crimson colored face with her hands, but peeking out from between her fingers so keep looking at the satisfied grin on Brynhildr's face. "Nnn... P-please, please, Bryn, I-I want you to cheer me on more..."

Things had been turned around. Gudako had encouraged Brynhildr enough to reach this level of confidence, and she was thankful for it, and Brynhildr had managed to get her flirty, energetic Master all flustered, and Gudako was really enjoying the feeling. "Mmm? Well then, Master..." Brynhildr was close now, delicately touching her fingers to the edge of the bed, leaning in and brushing aside Gudako's arm to uncover her flushed face with her other hand. "...how would you like me to cheer you on? I would like to hear you say it..."

That sweet, gentle voice was melting away all of Gudako's inhibitions and barriers. "I'd... l-like if we could make love, together, on this bed, uh, i-if that's... if you want... y-you're just so lovely..."

Brynhildr's face went forward and caught Gudako in a kiss, closing her eyes, letting their lips press together, pushing her tongue to her Master's. Parting the kiss, she smiled and replied, "I'd be glad to, my hero~"

Another kiss, and Gudako had her hand on the valkyrie's shoulders, sliding her hands to the collar of the cheering outfit, undoing it so the flap front fell forward, before bringing her hands to the back to undo the clasp holding it onto Bryn's body. She pulled her face back from the kiss to look down at her gorgeous breasts, so soft and inviting, while Brynhildr smiled and undid the front of Gudako's shirt, blushing lightly as it opened and she took in the sight of Master's bra.

"Bare Bryn boobs... Auuuh... Y-you wanted this from the start, huh...?"

The Lancer blushed. "W-well, I wanted to see... if you had interest in me... So, yes, I suppose I did plan this~" How could Gudako not have interest? Such a powerful, gorgeous warrior with an elegant style and beautiful body, and such a loving attitude... It was all too much for Gudako's adoring lesbian heart.

"I-I'm glad... Ahhh, you're so amazing, Bryn..." Gudako followed up her declaration by plunging her face right into the valkyrie's chest. Her cheeks became tinged a little more pink, and she put one hand on her Master's head, the other on her back, patting her in both places while also removing her top and undoing her bra.

"There, there, Master... My hero, my love... Let all your feelings out, let me be your outlet for every urge you've had pent up... You've earned this, you deserve this~"

Gudako proceeded to indulge herself on Brynhildr's breasts... nuzzling in the cleavage, the proceeding to kiss on the top, slowly going down, feeling just how delicate and soft her Servant's unblemished skin was... She made her way down the breasts, waiting a moment before placing a gentle kiss on each tip...

"Ahh~ Master~"

That quiet, restrained moan, in that angelic, whispery tone Bryn had, sent a shock through the girl's body, a flare between her legs... Her hands were wrapped around the valkyrie's back, but now she moved one underneath her breast, groping, feeling how squishy Bryn was, while her other hand pushed on Bryn's back to move them both onto the bed, Brynhildr now above Gudako. After lustfully lapping her tongue across Bryn's nips, getting more rewarding moans from her, the Master breathed out, "Bryn, Bryn, oh Bryn... Please make me feel good... A-and let me make you feel good to, I want you to feel good, I want you to be happy..."

The Lancer smiled. "Oh, Master~ It already makes me happy enough being able to serve and please you with this body, with all my heart... Having you look at me that way, seeing the way it made you feel, it all makes me so... overjoyed. ...but since you want to, then please, g-go ahead and... ah... touch me, as you like~"

The Master's hands moved from Bryn's chest to her back again, sliding off the miniskirt she had worn, caressing over her shapely, enticing butt... She gave it one quick squish, with a short "Oh~!" of approval from the Lancer, before getting her hand back around the nice curvy hips to between her legs... And Brynhildr, too, took her dextrous hand and slender fingers down into Gudako's skirt, in her panties, feeling how wet she was already. "Ah, Master~ You're so cute, such a cute, hard-working hero, I can't resist~"

As Brynhildr curled her fingers, Gudako let out an aroused "Aaah~" which made Bryn all the happier, beginning to finger her at a steady pace. Gudako's hand rubbed at the damp entrance of her lover, before inserting her own fingertips, making Brynhildr shake and moan, getting her all the more excited. 

"Master~"  
"Bryn~"  
"Gudako~"  
"Bryn...hildr...~"

They each breathed out each other's names, over and over, truly cheering each other on in the most intimate way, hearts racing, the tension building within, until at last...

Both let out loud cries, encouraging one another to let it all out, all the emotions they'd been keeping to themselves, flashes of white before their eyes as they both felt the same rush of pleasure and satisfaction overwhelm their bodies.

They lay in bed, embracing one another, holding each other close as they came down from their climaxes.

"Bryn... Thank you so much~ I loved this~"

"I'm glad, Master... But Master, you should understand..." Gudako raised an eyebrow, and Brynhildr winked, giggling. "I'm yours all night... any night you should want me... So catch your breath for now, my love, because I'm going to cheer you forward many more times tonight~"

Gudako's eyes glimmered with excitement and anticipation. She couldn't wait for all the encouragement she was about to receive.


End file.
